


The Beginning Of The Courier

by ToonArtist403



Series: The Werewolf Of The Mojave [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Adventure, Conner suffers a lot, F/M, Gen, Multi, Origins, Other, Prologue, The Courier is also the sole survivor, also werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: all legends have a story, all legends have their own beginning, and all have their own ending, but this one. this one's story is long. long and painful, but also breathtaking. see the birth of the courier, from his few moments before the bombs fell, all the way to the mojave, where he is known as the legendary courier six. but also... something else. something far more deadly that is older than the great war itself...
Series: The Werewolf Of The Mojave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146557





	1. The Birth Of The Legend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birth Of the legendary courier six, like all legends, he had a beginning but unlike being an experienced wastelander like some may think, he actually started out in the old world, eventually being in the military and being one of only other survivors of vault 111, along with someone else... but for now, we discuss his birth, and then, his rise.

Birth is a strange concept. as strange as life itself, like all things, there is life. and death, and much more life. an cycle that goes on for a long, long time. but as time goes on, things can age much more, allowing to live for even eons or a few hundred years. all people have legends, famous for something, have you ever heard of the legion's reaper? the supposed superhuman that destroyed the entire legion in the mojave? let's pretend you did, do you know his full story? let's start.... from the beginning. for The Courier. it begins with his birth.  
  
\---  
for Conner, it starts with his few moments of when he was an child, he was pretty small when he first was born, given the name Ratonhnhaké:ton by his mother, while his father, simply gave him a more common name called Conner, Conner Everett. by age 3 he was already capable of speaking full sentences, though most of the times mispronouncing the words, by age 5 he was well educated in his tribe's history, their tribe had been around for eons and eons, and one the last original native tribes that haven't been turned like the ones in nevada, for that reason alone their people had migrated all the way to the west, where the untouched parts of the world still lay there, clean, pristine, and like the old days back in 2020, or in this case in our time, 2021, but for conner, the year is 2055, and he was seeing a lot of the new world even though he and his people lived in a place where the old days still linger on.  
  
by age 10, he was already an well skilled hunter, for being so small you'd think he wouldn't be able to survive for that long on hunting trips, but as luck would have it. he is nearly as skilled as a wolf, which came to when he learned that his tribe viewed large man like wolves as spirits of the moon, coming down on a full moon when the balance of the population of the wolves is nearly dead, extinct, or in this case, overpopulating, acting both as animals, and holy spirits, and respected deities. with the oldest one being from long before his time, simply nicknamed as Kemono, which is japanese for the word beast, he liked that one, how at a young age, kemono was already an fierce hunter, like how he was! like they were connected in some way shape or form. that was when he was brought on a special hunting trip with their tribesleader helios, he remembered that they were hunting an great giant bear, one whom was bigger than a bison, and as fierce as an tank, with sharp fangs, and an fierce behavior, the bear would make an great trophey and an great offering to the son and moon gods, skoll and hati, along with an great battle to Fenrir. and an worthy addition to Angrboda's spiritual pack in the great heavens above, or as their tribesleader called it, Vahalla.  
  
his father claimed that helios was once an viking, whatever that meants and told him that he was older than time itself, that just meant to him, he was the oldest being here but he still looked like an elderly man, that hunted like an skilled hunter, when they came across the gigantic bear, who helios called "the giant of the woods" it was a sight to behold, the large bear was heavy, and powerful, with dark matted purple like fur, and sharp sabre like fangs, and scars throughout the body, many hunters had tried bringing this beast down, but none suceeded, that was when he noticed that helios wasn't doing anything, he seems to be looking at him "Ratonhnhaké:ton." he stated, as he glanced to the large beast, before glancing back to him "《you tell me, if it is right, to bring this beast to our heavens.》" he spoke to the young boy in their native language, to which, he frowns, thinking as he glanced at the massive bear, who was resting, they could get a clean shot, right between the head, but.... Conner frowns, glancing to his leader "《no leader. this god wants to live in peace, he is tired of fighting our people.》" he replied back in his native language, to which, his leader smiled, and nodded, patting his head and the two were off, leaving the bear to do his piece.  
  
when Conner asked him why they had gone all the way out there just to not kill it. his leader explained that not all animals deserved to die in battle, sometimes, they can pass away peacefully, or in this case. become one with the great hall above, it was a lesson for conner, to test his moral on if it was right or wrong to let the beast live, either way. he was proud of his choice. because he wanted conner to be a great leader like him someday, there will be a time when the world is back to normal, where things will go back to the old ways, and when it does. he hopes that conner would be an great leader. to which, made the young boy smile with determination, knowing his goal later on in life.  
  
\---  
by age 15. he was allowed to officially travel out of the tribe to explore the rest of the world, he did snuck out a couple of times when he was younger, which of course, caused him to be scolded by his parents at time, but at this age, he was able to freely see what the world outside his village had to offer, he visited the towns a couple of times, and one of the cities with his mom and father, eventually they were not allowed to be venturing to the city OR the towns, due to the war happening, which would eventually be called by many as. the great war, Conner at that point had no knowledge or such of that war, he and his family were on a part of the world that hasn't been touched by the new age, still going by how the old years were.  
  
it got harder to hunt, and harder to scout, and eventually difficult to fish, Conner was getting bored, and tired of the new changes, the rest of the people in his tribe were very tired of the changes, but their leader tried his best to make things as normal as possible. Conner on the other hand, was more about learning more about the fiercest hunter of all, older then fenrir, and more powerful than any beast, his leader always told him tales of Kemono, how one time, the beast took the form of an human, and aid his tribe's ancestors in fighting off the americans, of course Conner himself was both Indian and american but at that time, his people and the white men... did not get along too well apparently...  
  
another odd thing that happened to conner was when he was around 18, just getting ready to be in a job, or looking for one, when he saw the strangest thing. an huge saucer like object, that swirled around and seemly looped, before eventually landing, there The Young man saw little green looking humanoids walk out of the saucer, with odd clothing, and strange weapons. he liked them, they were interesting. one of them had dropped their weapon as they had done what they did and left just like that, Conner had went over that and noticed it was an rifle, much like the ones the white men and army soldiers used, but more white, and shiny, and with odd 'ammountion' he decided to take the weapon and the stocks of the strange ammo and kept it a secret, for as long as he can, not knowing that eventually he'll be using it again in the long future. as of now we end our current part with Conner glancing up and freezing as he sees odd choppers flying overhead, all with an odd symbol that the white man did not used, another symbol one that their leader calls "the enemies." with panic rising in his head, he rushes off towards his home, panting and breathing heavily as he hoped that the enemies weren't heading for his home.  
  
\---  
  
"War..... War never changes.. but men do.... through the roads that they walked, the reasons, as always, purely human ones, and this road. has reached it's end." -Ron Perlman  
  
\---  
  
His Tribe. his entire tribe, they were gone, or killed, or taken, or worst and he didint help, his mother and father told him to run, and so he did, and what did he get? an scar across his cheek by an gun shot nicking him, and seeing his mother and father burned alive in their own homes, for a while he had been on his own, hunting to survive, eventually being found by someone in town, someone by the name of nick valentine, as you all may know before he became an detective he was once an normal man, when he had found the young boy conner, he took him under his wing, taught him things he needed to know and such, by the time the famous eddie winter case was closed by the goverment, Conner had already been on his way to do something else.  
  
at age 20 he signed up to enlist in the army, he had to learn a lot of american accents since for most of his life he had always spoke in his native tongue, it was a bit difficult, but he eventually got to learn the hang of it, made some good friends, and even made himself a reputation among the ranks, at first he enjoyed taking pleasure at killing the commies, the ones who took his family away, but eventually as time went on he felt less and less joyful for it and more of an way for him to vent out his anger, he was still suffering and recovering from his tribe's downfall, apparently the chinese tried to get land from his people, but after numerous times of being told no by their leader, and one time, being kicked out and having one of the chinese soldiers tarred and feathered, and another one killed, they seemed to have left his people alone. of course now it's not the case. whenever he had these episodes, of when he would just go... crazy, or blank. he would take any chance he'd get to kill the enemies, no matter what it was he would do it without question, the many soldiers and such calling him "Predator Of The North" due to how brutal and sneaky he was on outings.  
  
on one of his various breaks, on a outing with the boys at the bar, he had met at the time to him, the most beautiful woman ever, her name was nora, and she was... certainly something, quick with words, and packs one hell of a kick and punch, apparently her brother, Nate was in the same unit as he was, he met him a couple of times, cant say he and him didint always see eye-to-eye, but they did have one thing in common, they were both very skilled with a gun, and always stubborn to be taken down, he and nora eventually had gotten together, and started dating, much to nate's dislike.  
  
at times he would hear stories of old wars, one where they keep seeing odd things, the most common was something his people were familiar with, the dogmen, or werewolves as they were more commonly known as wolfmen, he didint think anything of it, but at that time, on one of their patrols, he saw one of them, who looked exactly like the legends his people spoke of, an gigantic wolf, battling an gear bear, the very same bear that he saw as a child, the wolf was large, and ghostly almost, all black, with pure glowing white like eyes, while the bear still looked the same as ever, though with more scars around it's body, along with bullet holes, going back on his own moral, he decided to let nature work things out, the fight must of went on for hours. until the two beasts were in a draw, and left eachother alone. another thing he took note was that the giant wolf wasnt all black, but silver coated, his people told him when he was younger that silver wolves were meant to be the most respected by their clan and culture, thinking them as forms of the old gods, filled with wisdom and such.  
  
the boys sure had a tale to tell that night, but most of the other times it was mostly him writing notes to his beloved, often times he and nate would get into fights but mainly bickering, there was only one time where he and him had actually fought eachother, and that was when discussing about the plans to defeat general chao. Conner had initally wanted to go to a more peaceful route, not wanting to spread any more bloodshed, but nate didin't. always so violent, the two were like yin and yang in a way, but eventually. the plan was in set. while nate was reassigned to something else. Conner was Assigned to take part in operation anchorage, it took.... an long long time, too long in fact, he lost count of how many reds he killed... how many of his own men he had to mercy kill... how many soldiers took their own lives in the war, liberty prime wasn't able to back them up, all of them had to do it on their own, but it was him, an new member that quickly went to the rank of Private, and Benjamin Montgomery, the three of them alone did nearly all of the work, with the other american soldiers acting as fire support, and with the introduction of the robco robots. he never really did like robots. too machine, and too blank, sure they followed orders correctly but the way they are, and the way they all looked just.... gave him the chills.  
  
\---  
he was declared a hero after that. personally killing and taking General Jingwei's own sword, general chao on the other hand, was taken care of by the private, who simply called themselves "The Lone Wanderer" or something, he and Nora got closer, and eventually started a family, which Nate while most likely not proud of due to conner, but did support his sister and his grandson, Shaun, who was the cutest thing ever to him, codsworth, the robot that his wife ordered, was... something.. he was probably the only robot he liked out of everything else, during close to October, he was getting ready for a speech at the Fraternal Post 115, when.....   
  
everything he learned and love started to fade away, it started out as any normal day, he was getting cleaned up, still looking over the scar on his cheek, and the one near his eye, getting an morning coffee and a newspaper, looking out his window to view the white picked fence and the beautiful skies and view of the small town of Sanctuary Hills, and of course, after talking with the vault-tec salesman, was in his son's room, playing around with him, smiling softly at the way he was acting, before his wife came on in, and discussed to him about later on they could go for a walk in the park, to which he agreed "yeah! sure, sounds like fun" he says, but then of course.... the news happened.  
  
it all happened so fast, codsworth telling them that something was on the TV, he and his wife holding shaun, looking and hearing about the news of the bombs falling, and suddenly power losing, they had to get away, far far away and with that they did indeed. running and running until they arrived at vault 111, nora didint find sight of her brother nate, but Conner Assured her that he was probably up ahead, already in the vault, and then....   
  
the last thing he remembers, was he and his family being led to cryo-pods, seeing many other people being led into the same, and after putting on their vault suits, he and his family started getting into the pods, and as they began to become frozen, all of them slept, waiting for the new world.... not knowing of the horrors that the new world will bring to them, and the entire human race...


	2. The New World, Commonwealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed from the vault, Conner finds himself in a new world all together, as he tries to figure out how to survive, he makes a vow that when he gets his son back, he is not going to let anyone else harm him again. Not knowing what fully lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is just summarizing the events of fallout 4, but unlike the first chapter this actually details most of Conner’s starting life in the wastes, and talks about the various relationships he was in with either piper, cait, curie, or magnolia pretty much, It’s something to hear at least.

" **at least we still got the backup..... and the other one.... come on. we're going. let the rest freeze.**"  
  
\---  
  
he didint know how long he was in that pod for. but when he awoke, he wasted no time in all in trying to get nora's pod opened, only to just see her dead body, there. frozen, frowning slightly as his fists clenched and shook, before he gently took the ring off of nora's fingers, placing it in his pockets "im going to find who did this... and i'll get shaun back.... i promise." it didint take very long for himself to escape the vault, but he did have to make makeshift armor, his vault suit looking slightly armored and such, but still dirty and what not, it wasn’t durable, but it’ll do for now. And with that he sets out, grabbing an pistol, and the pipboy off of one of the skeletons, and the moment he got out, he booked it straight to home, noticing how much the world has changed.  
  
clearing both sanctuary and concord were not easy tasks, along the way he encountered giant rodents, roaches, gigantic flying bugs, and even an two headed deer. but also along that way, he met possibly one of the only companions he has left from those old days, an pure-bred German Shepard whom was named Dogmeat, but for him, he called him Rex, since it suited him more than just dogmeat. with concord they had met an odd group, calling themselves the minutemen, and learning about the kind of people in this new world, the people he shot outside and in here wearing odd armor and firing pipe like weapons called themselves raiders, there were many more kinds of people but raiders were the most common.  
  
and then there were the... other inhabitants. mainly the massive reptile that was attracted to the fighting, whom many people called a Deathclaw, the most feared creatures in the wasteland, and they were very powerful, he was lucky enough to be in the power-armor when it appeared, after that, he led the minutemen to his old neighborhood, in a long time in the future he would no longer consider the place to be his home but for the time being and now, it was. then he made his way to diamond city, doing all sorts of thing, helping out settlements, responding to radio signals of people requesting help, learning more about the pre-war history and what happened while he was in a cryo-pod, even learning more about the various gangs around here, there were raiders, Wolfgang, whom he both robbed and killed them both after he saw them attempting to rob an diner, then there were the triggermen, apparently fancy dressed people who prefer sub-machine guns, and then the most idiotic gang, the super-mutants. he encountered a entire 'nest' of them while in what remained of the entire city, having to save an man and a super-mutant named strong, and was apparently helping him find some 'milk of human kindness.' there were various other people he met in his travels.  
  
the brotherhood of steel, which he thought at first were the remains of the old military, but as time went on, the more he learned about them, the more he despised them, the only one he really liked was danse, despite him just following orders he was a lot like him in a way, he also found out that Nora's brother, Nate was also out and about, in a total of 4 encounters he and him crossed paths, one was when he was with an robot named Ada while he and her were learning about the mechanist and such, he was slaughtering an new group of raiders called the rust-devils, he was lucky that when he noticed them that his gun just ran out, the only thing he and Nate did was just stare at one another, before he shouted at him, blaming him for Nora's death and for the possible death of shaun, and of course it resulted in a fist-fight, Conner would had won it, had it not been for an horde of super-mutants showing up, while on the second time when he helping kent keep the peace in good-neighborhood with an hired gun named Macready, it was when he was clearing out the warehouses, he saw Nate in the last one, looting the whole place, for that encounter the two actually did fought, but luckily the ceiling gave way and gave him and his friend time to escape, but of course, it wasn't the last he saw of him.  
  
\---  
  
the third time he encountered Nate was when he was traveling with piper after arriving in diamond city, on their way to look for someone who could help him look for his own son, he and piper came across him while they were doing tasks for the minute-men and prepping up their reinforcements for the retaking of the castle, while clearing out an factory and taking care of the drug-dealers that Henry crooke told him about, he and piper saw him slaughtering the ghouls in the area, ghouls were like him and other people, but the ones Nate was killing, they were almost zombie like, fast, slow, mindless and feral, extremely hard to kill in close range, but easy to outsmart and such, he did have to put down several of his old neighbors whom had turned into ghouls... it was not a pleasant experience, he was lucky that Rex was there to comfort him... in his own dog like way.

when he and piper had encountered Nate at the top of the drug hideout, the two vault dwellers had engaged in a deadly fire fight, he was pretty sure he won by blasting him outwards off the roof of the factory, into the water, but by some miracle he survived cause the last time he saw him for a while, was when he was working as a detective with nick valentine, as they were doing cases, and figuring out where Kellogg was, while on their way to make a pitstop at an oddly well-preserved settlement named providence, they were investigating a odd series of disappearances and uncovering an entire conspiracy about synths.

Throughout his travels he always heard about synths, the first time he encountered them was with Danse, and they were horrifying, all metal and no skin, some were almost skeletons, the others? Had plastic skin, glowing eyes, that sort of thing. One them he even went after two named synths part of a gunners group and raiders group, he got a decent outfit and gun out of the deal, and synth components... a whole lot of synth components. That was when he needed to get some serious help, he was lucky enough to have met the railroad, and they were a big help to him, but we’re getting off track. The last time Conner ever encountered Nate was when he and Nick and someone else whom was paid to look for a missing girl, he had slaughtered every scientist there, and nearly held the girl hostage, but in a fit of rage by Conner, he made short work of nora’s crazed brother, and made him leave, the very last time he ever saw Nate, was at fort Hagen, Kellogg’s death bed. He had developed and grown a lot, when he started out from the vault he had only a simple vault suit but as time went on he got more and more experienced and had different outfits and armor.

now here he was, still in his vault-suit but this time wearing various pieces of odd marine like armor, before they had come to fort Hagen, he and Nick did one last case that was really long, sending them to an place called far harbor to look for the daughter of an old friend of nick’s the entire trip alone was a experience, but he got an excellent rifle and hat out of the deal, a ‘two’ shot lever action rifle called old reliable, and a captain’s hat that apparently made him move faster, while searching through nick’s brother, DimA’s memories, he discovered the marine armor and it was a blessing to have, the toughest armor ever besides power armor, he was glad that he got a hold of it, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to take a couple of shots from nate’s own shotgun, like Conner, Nate too had made a reputation on the wasteland, but unlike Conner, he had gone mad, by the horrors of the waste, and fueled by psycho and buffout, and also going strictly by primal instinct and war duty, he was essentially a super mutant powered humanoid, he even killed an entire family called the cabots because he wanted something that Conner calls a mysterious serum.

nate was worst for war, his vault suit was torn, armor either worn down or replaced or stained with blood, various scars and markings around his body, and patches of his face were heavily burnt and scarred, with some of his hair having been falling out, the last fight the two had was the toughest, nearly half the entire fort he and Nick were in was nearly destroyed, Conner had the worst of it, gaining a permanent limp on his leg, and another scar on his face but also, nearly losing an eye, it was one shot at point blank with the shotgun, and if it wasn’t for the helmet he had, he would of surely been death, he uses the turrets and the energy weapons left by the synths to further damage him, and after that, he was done for, and all that was left in his way to find Shaun, was Kellogg.  
  
"hey chin up pal, i know the night just got darker, but it's gonna get better, let's go get your boy."  
\---  
when he had learned that shaun was at the institute, he for a moment lost all hope, but, didn't let that stopped him, he was going to find him no matter what, ever after getting rid of Kellogg and getting the implants, he remarks that the man wasn't even barely human, but his outfit was something, along with the gun, the next thing he did while on his travels back to diamond city to inform with piper was going to vault 88, that was when he and nick and a newcomer, Cait encountered the mess that was being a new overseer, since he was so focused with finding his son, he couldn't bother with it, and since he didn't like vault-tech due to what had happened with his family, even after doing everything she asked, he just letted her do it on her own, while back to the city and passing by the combat zone to where he and rex and strong first met Cait, they arrived at another vault, after convincing the leaders to let them in, they helped around for a bit, looked for someone's cat, did a few problems, and saved a kid from dying, that was when Conner had met curie, his possible favorite companion of the others from his first year and such at the wastes.  
  
he was weirded out when she stated she wanted to be a synth, in order to better understand humans, and for a while it was weird but eventually he got used to it, when he ad found out that danse was a synth, Maxwell was furious, even after everything they've been through, the elder wanted danse killed, that was something he and his companions could not stand, so after that point he stopped working for the brotherhood, and allowed danse to be apart of the minuteman, of course, he had to Get max to leave him and himself alone by brute force but it got the job done.  
  
throughout his travels when it was just him and rex, he usually took breaks, Naps or just moments of peace and quiet, wanting to have a moment of peace and quiet, in those moments he always didn't feel like himself... one time while clearing out packman gallery on one of his usual breaks, he blacked out, and when he awoke, the entire place was covered in blood and guts, and pickman's brown was beyond identifying, the blade he used was jabbed into conner's shoulder, which caused him to pull out but beyond that nothing else odd happened during his breaks, after solving odd murders of the pint-sized slasher, discovering a literal viking helmet and sword, a handmade shotgun, an backpack, an gigantic two headed rad stag coated in blue colorations, and two very powerful rifles, and getting the findings with piper, it was time to head back to goodneighbor.  
  
during his last visit to goodneighbor while on a job with macready, the mayor Hancock found out that his bodyguard was killed when Conner assisted bobbi-no-nose in a heist, but in order to pay for his own skin, he had to kill Bobbi, which he didn't mind, but after that Hancock became a new addition to his list of companions, he and nick were perhaps the most interesting, john was like two minds in one body, nick was an synth that had the memory of an pre-war cop, he learned a lot more about him both at far-habor, and when they went to close the Eddie winter case once and for all, and helping a lot of goodneighbor he got strong to understand what the milk of human kindness really is, and eventually as time went on, became less and less angry with everything. he still wasn't a people's person so most of the time as he saw him, he was either in the red-rocket-truck stop, or patrolling around sanctuary hills, or being in the castle shooting at the various wandering mirelurks.  
  
for Cait he was able to sober her up with her drug addiction at an vault made to cure any obsessions with drugs, and like with piper and curie, the. two had gotten together, although when everything was all said and done they had eventually cut ties with one another and remained good friends, as for him and piper, work was always on her mind, causing the two to not spent as much time together, but whenever curie was around he and her had the whole world, the only other time he felt like he was back in the pre-war world was when he met magnolia while on his last stop to goodneighbor with nick and piper, he hadn't felt like a normal human being in... forever so it was refreshing for him to actually take a break from all the shooting, looting, killing, and running and to just be a perfectly normal human being.  
  
that was also where he found the vault-tec person who gave him the invite to vault 111, now turned into an ghoul, feeling sympathy and such for him, he decided to let him stay in sanctuary, where he promised he'd come visit from time to time, to which he did, but now at his current point in time he wonders if the ghoul was even still alive, probably not. it's been forever.... ah. right, we're getting off track again aren't we? where were we? ah right, we were talking about Conner trying to figure out where the institute was, you see there was a bonus! he and nick realized that they could use Kellogg's own brain to explore his memories, and what they found out, was that the only way to get to the institute was being teleported to there, as for how to truly make the device to how to get to the place... well.... it was a lot more harder than that.  
  
\---  
  
when he had learned that in order to find the only person who knows how to get to the institute was in the glowing sea, the most dangerous area in all of the commonwealth, once again he shut himself down, but once again as soon as it came, he had a idea, nick was immune to radiation, and he and him were like partners in crime, but he also had another secret thing to help protect him from the massive amounts of radiation and from the various swarms of ghouls and other monsters in the glowing sea, on one of his travels while working with the railroad and clearing out safe-houses for the railroad, he and deacon came across an note detailing something or someone called simply "the black devil." an janitor by day, and by night was an crime-fighting superhero, the trail led him to his first encounter with the enclave, sent to the commonwealth to locate an traitor calling himself the black devil. he and deacon made short work of them, and at the end of it all, came across an beautiful find, an giant shiny jet black set of X-02 power armor, it was like an literal black devil itself, tall, powerful, imitating, and durable, even far more durable than the x-01 armor he found on his travels with Ada while uncovering the mechanist's plans.  
  
with the black devil power armor in hand, he and nick set out to the glowing sea, after hours and hours of fighting, exploring, healing, more exploring, looting, taking shelter while the various radiation storms erupts, and after passing through another village by the children of atom, they had made it to Virgil's cave, there was an deathclaw nearby, and Conner as usual, was going to destroy it, but soon stopped when he saw that the large creature had young babies asleep with it, lowering his gun and remembering when he had brought an deathclaw egg all the way from Salem to an deathclaw's nest and befriending the said deathclaw, he let the family be, the large mother only looking up with a glance and a small growl, like telling him to not come to close. to which he obliged, simply going around the sleeping family, and then went into the caves to find and talk with Virgil... who was apparently an super-mutant.... at least he wasn't like the other super-mutants that actively hunt and try to kill him!  
  
after being informed that he would need an courser chip as part of the machine he needed to build, he got to work, and he also promised the other that he'd find a cure for his mutation, but before he made the machine, he had to take care of a few things first, the first thing he did was save an ghoul kid with hancock, and find an cure for macready's ill fated son, and even that was when he started losing an few of his compainions, first was curie, after the two had a moment alone together in his own home, (if you know what i mean.) the two felt like actual humans for a change, and even went for another go at it, until they couldn't anymore, after that, he and curie, along with ada, arrived at the mechanist's lair, and during the final showdown, Curie was destroyed, if it wasnt for the mechanist turning out to be an literal kid, he would of shot her right on the spot the moment her guard's lowered, the next one to go was danse, it was just for one moment, he was out gathering supplies for him at providence after he had found the town oddly deserted, probably due to nate, but he allowed danse to live at the settlement since it was pretty quiet.  
  
but of course.... the brotherhood had to ruin it, when he had come back, apparently, danse was hiding the settlers in the settlement from the brotherhood but of course, they ruined everything, they killed everyone, even danse, even though he had enough strength to inform conner of who did all of this, but after that, he lost it. gathering up the children of atom whom are friends with him, and the minute-men along with the railroad, and getting into his black devil power armor to better hide himself to avoid being detected from the brotherhood, he, deacon, cait who got back together with him after hearing about curie's demises, and comforting him too, and went to destroy the entire prywden and the airforce base, it took a while, and nearly all of the castle's ammo from the canons, but they were successful in destroying the brotherhood, maxson was the only survivor, and he and conner engaged in a brutal fight, that ended with maxson getting destroyed and blasted out of the armor, and strangling him to death, along with stabbing him in the ribcage. after the destruction of the brotherhood chapter, they all had a funeral for danse, any survivors who were left, either joined up with the minutemen, or the railroad, or escaped back to the west coast.  
  
\---  
  
the third one to go was Strong, after he and deacon were clearing out places for escaped synths, an large super mutant by the name of swan appeared and attacked them both, strong appeared and saved their lives, by taking his own in the form of blowing himself up with the beast after setting off two mini-nukes, the only thing remaining of them were bits and pieces and chunks, along with excess radiation emitting off of them, and speaking of Deacon, he was also the next one to go, it was when he was investigating reports of an set of captain cosmos power armor, while he and deacon were investigating it, they got attacked, by something he did not know nor reconize, odd people saying "retribution!" or something like that, even with the odd power armor on it wasnt enough to hold them all back, but deacon gave himself up to save him, the last time he saw him was him throwing down an row of bombs and such as the odd army of sorts were gunning for him, he was sure that his friend got caught in the explosion, but he didint stay long to find out since the noise attracted a whole lot of ghouls...  
  
the last one to go that he was aware of, was poor cait herself, it was the last thing to do on his list, preston told him that an odd radio signal came from somewhere called nuka-world, he thinks that it wouldn't be that much of a deal, but of course, it was. he, preston, cait and rex had a... interesting time in the amusement park, if it wasnt for the fact that the entire area was filled to the brim with raiders far that the eye could see, from fighting a pack of mutated gator sized deathclaws, helping an nuka-cola fanatic, seeing someone's entire life story (piper was there for that, she had a ball of a time listening to it before she had to go back to diamond city.) and going to investigate an supposed haunted mansion all to kill a gunner, and then find out an odd history and a possible actual ghost girl....  
  
when all of that was said and done, when it came to decide the entire fate of the park, allow the raiders to stay, join them, free the slaves, kill the slaves, or kill the raiders, or for the heck of it just kill everything? he actually did tried reasoning with the raiders, trying to get them to leave, when it didint work and the raiders fired out a warning shot, it accidentally shot cait in a fatal area, which caused conner to lose it, nearly killing each and every raider he saw, even when he got blasted around by an rocket launcher and a mini-nuke, he still kept at destroying the raiders, preston was greatly injured but still arrived, and rex was making sure no critters assault them, but the only odd thing about conner during this ordeal was that he was acting much more like an feral animal than a man, his eye was purple, and his 'missing' eye was a pure red socket, with blood leaking out of it, and if you can also beleive it, an veil of purple energy and a purple aura was emitting and oozing around him, the holographic transparent energy made him look like he had the shape of an wolf... an very large and pissed off wolf.  
  
\---  
and now, we come to the finale, but you all know how it goes yes? at least to those who know the story of what happened in the commonwealth, Conner arrives to the institute, finds his son, but then sees that it was a synth, and then figures out that in reality his son is now the owner of the institute, an sixty something year old man named Father, he had to admit, he was in doubt, but he couldn't believe it. reconiling with his son was the happiest moment of his life, but it was also the worst, for he knew how terrible the institute was, but seemly, shaun didin't. after days and weeks of trying to get him to stop, to change and disable the entire factory, it was no use, which caused them to go into a arugement, and made him leave... that was when he decided to call in the minutemen when he knew he was ready.  
  
and so here he was, as his fellow friends outside were slaughtering up the entire building, and as he sets an bomb to the reactor, he and rex were walking up the stairs, conner had changed a lot through then, as of now he was taller than ever, no longer an 5'8 tall man, he was a staggering 6'3 feet, his vault suit had all but torn and worn out, the only thing remaining were the pants, that was when he had to make his own little outfit that best suited him, the pants were from what remained of his vault suit, the boots were more combat like, he had the marine armor on him, he was wearing kellogg's shirt, and his arm brace but on top of an old, worn dark grey like hoodie, along with carrying an scarf around his neck, and wearing the sea marine helmet, along with having the hood cover the top of the helmet, he also had an backpack too, and carrying his two prides and joy, Early Retirement, and old reliable, with his imitating appearance with the outfit, he was known by many as "the Legend of the wastes" or simply "the sole survivor"   
  
the sole survivor stepped into his son's death bed, his last family member, he had lost codsworth during one single raid on sanctuary hills, the robot fought to the bitter end, but fell at the hands of the synths. he stares down behind his helmet at his elderly son, the old man glancing up to see the giant of a man that almost seemed like the grim reaper "s...so... here you are..... again... take off that helmet.... i never did see what you looked like f...father..." he said, as for respect, he slowly did, taking off the top part of the hood, lowering the scarf, and lightly taking off the helmet, and lowering the face-mask that covers his nose and mouth, and his goggles, shaun could see for the first and only time what his father looked like, his beard was messy and long, his eyes were baggy and tired, well, one of them was, the other was pure white, with a nasty scar to it, he also had various scars on his face, like an scratch mark on HIS left cheek, an stitched up gash on HIS right cheek, an cut or two on his lips, small but faintly visible burnts, and grime and dirt on him, he even had odd spots around his face which looked like freckles.  
  
he explained to shaun in a very blank and tired voice that the entire institute was destroying the commonwealth, not saving it. he had to destroy his son's dream, for the entire world's sake, and to make him not feel any pain when the bomb went off, he gladly mercifully killed him, by simply stopping his heart all together, the two shared a last goodbye, before the line went flat, and... it was over, they escaped the building, on tow with the child synth also called shaun, and the whole factory was destroyed, it was over. he was the overlord of the commonwealth.... or well.. that's what many think.  
  
after everything that's happened, he couldn't live anymore with the guilt of what he's done, he trusted the fate of the commonwealth onto preston, and he, along with his robotic son and Rex, setted on off, to who knows where, but one thing was for sure. he no longer wanted to be in the commonwealth, he encountered nick a couple of times, and even joined along, before having to go, but the trio kept walking, eventually finding a land to call home.... his tribe's original home back before he was even born... West Virginia... or otherwise more commonly known as.... Appalachia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well- that was a trip was it? this took an while to make and all because i wanted to summarize the entire story and side-quests and dlcs. lol- next chapter is basically about fallout 76, but not the whole story... maybe-


	3. Appalachia Survival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving was Difficult for Conner when he had arrived In Appalachia, luckily. he and his son and their dog companion eventually finds a place to call home. along with a new friend, that eventually became our hero's new wife, but how long until this new family of his will fall apart to either the scorched plague, or the madness of greed, or eventually.. maybe even humanity itself.

Appalachia For Conner hasnt changed that much, or well from what he remembered his tribe talking about his people's homelands. He lets the cool breeze of the wind flow through him as he was at a overlook, overlooking the region of Appalachia, outside of his black devil power armor as he had his helmet off, his beard had gotten thicker, and his hair longer, an part of it covering his supposed messed up eye, taking a breathe as he glanced over, seeing his Synth like counterpart of his own son, playing with Rex, the dog despite nearly being bigger than the young boy, was as gentle as ever, shaun playing fetch as Rex barks, wagging his tail and running on off to get the stick, seeing the sight made The Man smile softly, fixing his jacket as he looked onwards, noticing the four distant different areas of his people's homelands, so much has changed.... the only thing that didint change that much was the forest, there was a whole new world to explore here, for now he was relaxing, they could live here... it was quiet.. peaceful, and not so dead, and free of radiation..   
  
for one moment, while they were exploring the small villages in the woods, Conner was mostly in his power armor suit, since it had made the local animals and fauna nervous to go up to him, to which that suited him fine, the less danger his son and dog have, the better for him to save ammo and to encounter... more dangerous creatures "dad! dad! look! a snowglobe!" he heard shaun said, as Conner had turned around, turning off the blue lights coming from the eyes of the x-02's helmet to see that it was indeed an snowglobe that shaun was carrying, Rex barked slightly as his tail wagged, Shaun grinning brightly as he looks over to his father "can i keep it?! please! i never seen one before! or snow! come on dad!" he says, smiling brightly as Conner smiled behind his helmet, but sighed slightly "shaun... you know the rules..... we only take..."  
  
he says as shaun frowns, his shoulder slumping as he looks down "we only take what we need... i know..." he says, sighing as conner watches, before sighing "....but only this one, i'll make a expection, we can keep it kiddo." he says as Shaun perks up brightly, smiling as he beamed, jumping up and down "yay!!!! thanks dad!" he says, grinning as Conner smiles softly behind the helmet, watching his son shake the snowglobe around as rex and he stared at the small white stuff in the glass, Conner could get used to this, simply wandering around from place to place and picking up stuff for his kid to use, and eventually if they ever find a forever home, they could set up a display room, and maybe even a talent show, Nick would be proud to see how much his own personality was growing off of the other younger synth. eventually perhaps he could find more survivors and eventually, restart anew with how the world used to be, peaceful and radiation free.  
  
atlas though, as all things come to show, not everything is as peaceful as he had liked it to be, when the first signs of danger had showed itself, they were once again on the move, and to conner's surprise, the very first thing they had saw, was the bear he had come across when he was still a child, the Nuclear Fallout had changed it a lot, it was now what most people called bears in the wasteland, a Yao guai, but unlike most, it still retained it's heavily large size, and purple matted fur, just with the traits and features of the Yao guai, the second thing they had encountered that was right in the path of the giant bear, was a literal gigantic sloth, Conner had to hide rex and shaun as the two giants fought and such, with eventually, the large purple bear winning by clamping it's powerful jaws and digging it's sharp fangs into the sloth's neck, twisting and tearing off the muscles and veins, the entire neck of the megasloth falling off with a thud as the giant monster dragged the corpse away, and thus, the family once again started moving.  
  
\---  
  
when Conner and his rather small family had finally decided to further explore the new world, they had stopped by an vault, vault 76, they saw a whole bunch of stuff, corpses nearly decayed but fresh, odd robots speaking in Chinese Languages, and a whole bunch of other stuff, from what they had gathered, apparently the entire area was deprived of humans, no man or woman or child around for miles, it was odd. for most days it was quiet, too quiet, he started to hate the quiet. in flatwoods conner was relieved to have found out that there were indeed people still left, in the form of vault dwellers having left the vault on this so called Reclaimnation day years ago, where america had to be rebuild, throughout their new journey the family discovered a bunch of odd things, stories about strange creatures, more vault experiments, and new groups besides the ones conner was familiar with, the brotherhood had apparently made shop here, but had oddly been destroyed, there were The Responders, Firebreathers, Free States and even the enclave, but the most surprising were the apparent raiders, apparently this was where the raiders were originally fgrom, free rich wealthly people deciding to go back to primal instincts, and taking whatever they needed to survive.  
  
it would be too long to say the history of all of them, so let's just all assume that Conner eventually had the gist of it all, but the most horrible thing he had learned, was the dreaded Scorched Plague. An virus made by The enclave that soon turned Rogue and destroyed it's creators, and eventually the entirety of Appalachia too, they were like Ghouls, but not at the same time, being controlled as one by a hive-mind, one of these apparent hive minds was an large mutated bat called an scorchbeast, Conner only saw one once in the starting points of his journey, when he and Shaun and rex were in Morgantown finding supplies and following the trail of vault 76's overseer and one of the residents of the vault titled "The Scarlet" the huge mutated bat had lured and spawned in a multitude of Scorched, and even though it didint bothered to go to them itself, Conner could swear that the beast was staring at them all the entire time.  
  
at some points, while going from town to town, and stopping at a couple of train-stations, his son would point out that "dad! dad! there's an weird floating thing watching us!" and when Conner would look, the only thing he'd see is an purple flash and then nothing, for times he just thought that it was the lighting, or it was nothing, until eventually he did started to believe him when they were at an mansion home to the mistress of mystery, while they were discovering what had happened, Conner actually came across the creature shaun was talking about, the Flatwoods Monster. during one of his tempoary camp stays, his turrets were turned off by the creature, and he had to nearly use up all of his ammo, he had to find his special weapon that he found when he was still in his tribe, the odd alien like rifle, and with one single shot, was able to destroy the monster, using it's parts and such to make more ammo for his own special gun, to which he named it "The Destroyer" of course, just seeing creatures like these were just the first of conner's strange journey.  
  
\---  
  
other animals have been affected by the scorched too, he only saw a couple but it was not pleasant, he had learned through following the holo-tapes of an woman that tried to take revenge against the scorched for murdering her dogs and family, and eventually fell victim to the plague, along the way he heard from the tapes that an mirelurk had also been affected by the plague, and to make him believe further, he did actually come across an scorched infected creature in the form of the mirelurk, normal mirelurks he could handle, but these? they were very annoying for him to take on, there were others too, and of course those strange creatures but we'll get into those for another time.  
  
there have been small moments where Conner would go back to that Rage-filled state he was in when Cait, Curie, and some of his other companions had died, when those had happened, Shaun and Rex would always hide as Conner unleashed his Anger upon the monsters, the worst was when his son was nearly torn apart by an pack of feral ghouls at the whitesprings, it was their third time back there when they arrived at the pristine untouched area, they had set camp there for a while but somehow while Conner wasn't looking, an huge pack of ghouls had wandered in, Rex couldn't fend off that many ghouls, even the charred ones, which were heavily bloated and thick feral ghouls with dark burnt like ashes over it's skin, and can take a whole lot of damage.   
  
When he had saw his son cowering, and nearly about to be torn apart, he unwisely stepped out of his power armor, and letted his wrath and anger do the talking, during that moment, from what his son had told him, he looked even scarier than the ghouls, with an big odd purple energy surging around him, that apparently unlike the last time he had fully went into this unnatural state without the use of any chems as most people would theorized, the purple energy was more solid the more he had used this odd power, and with that he had also went more and more feral, his teeth were sharper, sharp claws, and motion with the rest of his body that no normal human could ever had, like he was something else all entirely. but when the ghouls were all taken care of, Conner packed up their camp and home, and the family moved onwards, with the Sole survivor himself looking back to stare at the untouched area of the whitesprings one last time before they had ventured back into the dangerous and unchecked wasteland...  
  
\---  
  
most of their journeys to find an forever home had them wandering in various dangerous parts of the wastelands, in the robot super mutant scorched filled city of grafton, where he had to do an robot mayor's dirty work, and partake in many of the town's activities, along with also discovering the Grafton monster, another monster created by the horrors of the FEV virus, oh, i forgot to mention, during his travels away from whitesprings, he had discovered the town of huntervile, and found out the story of what happened, and the possible creations of the snallygaster, and the grafton monster, were both FEV created animals that escaped the lab, and eventually reproduced throughout the wasteland, resulting in packs of snallys, one or two grafton monsters, and also an scorched infected grafton monster too, there were also animals and creatures controlled by an literal heart of the forest in the heavily dangerous swampy area of Appalachia called the mire.  
  
he had the worst of it there, it had caused him to repair both his regular armor, and power armor and weapons several times due to how much he was traveling in the waters to avoid the locals. eventually finding an brotherhood camp called camp venture, in which he discovered the blueprints of an prototype x-o1 suit of power armor, and after making it, added the parts onto his black devil, and made it more durable and such against the creatures in the mire... for reasons you'll soon find out eventually. mainly against the terrifying wenidgos, humans that have resorted to cannibalism that turned into monstrous beings that are always hungry, no hair, all skin and bone, no lips, sharp teeth, claws, and huge black sockets, and can only see based on movement, they came from the trees mostly, but he had found them in other parts of this area of the wasteland, he had to hide in the mall while just one of them was tearing apart the entire scorched in that one area, before he finished it off when it was weakened and exhausted by all the fighting. the mire was heavily dangerous, and it wasnt a good place to set up home for him and shaun, mainly due to all the creatures there and the fact that they'd all have to keep looking up or over their shoulders, afraid that they'll get killed by one of those things. and so, they moved onwards, still looking for a new place to call home...  
  
at one point they tried making camp at the dangerous area, The Cranberry bog, and even more risky, near the robot infested city, Conner thought that surely, not even the most dumbest ghoul or super-mutant would venture this far into the city, but of course he was caught by surprise, the robots were the real threat, and he thought the military mr handies were difficult in the commonwealth, out here? nearly every robot destroyed him, one night while they were asleep, their entire camp got destroyed, Conner fended off the robots for as long as he could, but they eventually had to pick up what they could, and they ran off as the destructive robots kept on firing, eventually losing track of them as Conner panted, rubbing his forehead as he glanced on over to his son, who despite being a synth now, was shivering too much, he frowned underneath his power armor's helmet, and gently picked up "come on. let's get going..." he says, as the three made their way back out into the unknown, low on ammo, and starving and thirsty...   
  
\---  
  
their current camp was all the way near an closed off vault that apparently never got finished, it was by an lumber-mill near Point Pleasant so it was an short ways away to the mothman like city, the area in their camp was more quiet, no creature and such Rarely ever bothered them, it was their own home for a short time, for most days when Conner made sure that shaun and rex stayed at their home, he ventured out further into the wastes, learning more about what really happened to his people's homes. and of course, learned how to further better survive.  
  
for some times during heavy battles or long walks he would bring The black devil power armor with him, the size of the armor alone had thankfully caused some of the animals to lay off, maybe because the set itself looked like an literal devil, with the size of an super-mutant, and the Presence of the deathclaw, though during an supply run to The Eastern Regional Penitentiary, his power armor's size and appearance didint deter the locals there to attack him, he had to fight off against a wave of super-mutants, Ghouls, Rogue Robots and one of the various odd creatures he had learned from the apparant holo-tape series called tales from the west virginia hills, The Wendigo, we'll get more into that later, but for now it was where he discovered an way to make someone immune to the scorched plague, it was tough but after an ways away of traveling to charleston with Rex, they were both able to be immune to the plague, how was Rex able to be immune to the plague? that's easy, since nick had taught conner how to make an far more simple versions of various machines and such, he was able to take just a small part and sample from the machine, and turned it into a needle made just for curing his dog, it worked, and they were both a bit more effective against the rampaging waves of scorched and such.  
  
when Conner had decided to go back to following the trail of the overseer, he had learned what became of the brotherhood at Fort Defiance, they all had a last stand against the scorched and the scorchbeast, it was the second time he had encountered the beast, and he actually did had to fight off against it, it was so much that he had to make sure Rex was safe inside the Fort before he fended off the waves, when he had finally destroyed the horde of scorched and nearly butchered the beast, the defenses had come online, just in the nick of time when the beast letted out a huge blood curling roar that alerted any remaining beasts in the area that were affected by the plague to destroy it's attackers, and then the huge amount of waves of scorched beasts and scorched arrived. "....god damn it..." he says quietly to himself as he loaded up the destroyer, feeling like this was his last stand, well. he wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
it was a tough battle, even with the defenses online, he sworn he saw some of the dwellers also helping along, but he was too busy fighting for his life, when he narrowly got killed by an much more stronger scorchedbeast, it was one swipe from it's wing, and it sent him flying into the wall, right out of his power armor as it broke through a window, with Conner laying on the steps as he coughed, clutching his side, bracing for his end, only to black out when he had noticed in his blurry vision, a barrage of mini-nukes blasting onto the scorchedbeast, along with a female like voice, and a army of robots and other possible humans to boot...  
  
\---  
  
he had awoken hours later, hearing an holotape playing about the death of the brotherhood, and the favor to be asked by one of them, he had followed the noise to see the second most beautiful woman to him, well. compared to his pre-war wife nora, the woman was wearing an vault jumpsuit, with pieces of armor and such on it, mainly an odd urban scout like armor, but with the 76 number painted on the back of it, she had long Red purplish like hair, and blue like eyes. she had turned her attention on over to stare at him as the two stared at eachother, both seeing their scarred faces and such.  
  
they had got to talking, and decided to stick together, after clearing out the Fort, they decided to make their main camp here, of course he had to go back and get shaun, and he was still too heavily injured to go alone, so the infamous Scarlet went with him and rex back to his camp, for a few days they had stayed there, with The Scarlet and Sole Survivor getting to know eachother while she got to know his backstory, and such. feeling sympathy and such as they were both in a different world all together, with still no idea of what they were really doing, and eventually they decided to officially stick together, learning more about the plague and the stories of what had happened here.  
  
Conner was informed by The Scarlet, whose's real name Was Sara that she had been surviving out here for as long as she can remember, she was very young when Reclaimation day happened, and by this year she was nearly in her early 20s, when he had asked her about the overseer, she frowned, explaining that she might had perished by mole miners, Conner only saw those odd beings once when he had to journey through an radiation filled mining town while discovering an odd plot with two mining familes, these mole miners were short, but heavily armored, and carried around Shotguns, melee weapons, even rocker launchers, the most deadly were the glowing ones, due to always being surprised by one, and to top it all off, at times mole-rats would actually be seen helping them trying to kill him. he was surprised to learn that there were even larger scorchbeasts, the most biggest and strongest of the hive-mind being the scorchbeast queen.....  
  
Sarah told him that there had been attempts to destroy the queen, but all of those attempts had led to failure, even she had tried once, and nearly half the dwellers were killed in the onslaught, but they were successful in driving the monster back underground with a few crippled limbs that, if she could lure it back to the surface, it should still be recovering, and can be brought down easier, for that they had to make an very risky plan, for the future of the world since they all knew that if the scorched plague was ever accessed to more areas outside west virgina, it could mean the total end of the entire wasteland all together, and maybe eventually the world itself. for that reason alone they finished up what the brotherhood started, gathering dna samples from the scorched-beasts, putting up relay-transmission, and eventually going into an mine invested by the scorched, and having one or two more scorchbeasts.   
  
it was difficult, but he did get to have once again an set of the brotherhood's combat armor, another set to add to his makeshift armor, they had to escape the mines when scorched were coming all around, when they had come back to the fort, an reward was waiting for conner, Sara already did all of this, she lost count of how many times she had to repeat this game of cat and mouse but for conner it was his first, in order to better combat the scorched, they made an brand new set of power-armor, the ultracite power armor, and that thing was piece of beauty for him, those were his main two sets, his black devil, and the ultracite, to which he nicknamed "Scorch Killer" but eventually he would have to add parts from the ultracite onto his own personal power armor, making it better and stronger than before. and then came the final part of the plan, the nukes from the silos.  
  
\---  
  
for this plan to have work, they need to fire all three nukes into the queen's lair, the first one to draw her out, the second one to damage her, and the third to hopefully put a end to her, if not. then at least it'll be very weakened enough to where only a few shots or more will kill it. some of sara's friends already cleared and are at the launch pad, he was at silo alpha, slowly walking to the launch pad, while dead robots littered everywhere around him, he had to change his armor so much, he used the courser's uniform he had gotten from the commonwealth, along with also adding parts of the combat armor he gathered from the dead brotherhood soldiers, his pants were more worn and torn, but they were also outfitted with the armored plates from the set he gathered off, his marine's helmet has long since been broken, and for that replacement he had to find a new one, his scarf was still there, but with a lot of stitches and such, but about the mask he found it was apparently what sara called an 'Armored Raider Skull Gas mask' it wasnt as durable as his marine's helmet but it was still pretty imitating, he looked like an wasteland variant of jack the ripper almost... just uh.. without the hat.  
  
when Sara told him and the others to do it, he launched the nuke at where the queen was located, and then he heard the fighting, and shooting from over the comms, as the countdown started to begin from his nuke, he supposed the other two nukes were also going off, for that he ran out of the silo as quickly as he could, and rushed with all of his energy over to the coming fight. by the time he had gotten there, the nukes were just about reaching the target, the queen was as big as he imagined, and somehow was able to detect that they were once again trying to kill it, but it did'int catch on to the fact that three nukes were then slammed and blasted on into it, as he and the vault 76 dwellers took cover as the Scorchbeast queen gave out a lout distorted blood curling roar in pain as entire area was coated in a huge cloud of smoke, followed by the screams and roars of several other scorched infected creatures.  
  
when the smoke had finally cleared, he and sara and the remaining dwellers looked up, and they all cheered. the queen was finally dead, along with the other scorched too, he and sara heard on the comms that the remaining scorched were becoming frozen, dying, and or retreating back to the mines, they had done it, they stopped the plague, and saved Appalachia. for a while Conner and sara spent a lot more time together, and eventually started dating, along with also getting married, Life for him was good again, he was back in his original tribe's homelands, the scorched plague was destroyed or at the very least, contained for now. and there were reports of people near the border of appalachia too, eventually this whole area of the wastes will be filled with people once again, there was one thing that he never quite understood though. it was when he was on his last trip to grafton while gathering some supplies for him and his new wife and son, rex was with him and they uncovered an rather... odd mystery, 6 packages, all of whom were delivered at random points in different times.   
  
it took a while. from fighting off bugs, ghouls, surviving scorched, mutants and robots but they had eventually finished the puzzle... only to have another show up, following an list, led him to an odd closed off vault, along with the body of the reporter who started the whole mystery, Conner frowns softly as he crossed his arms, staring at the closed off vault, he had a odd feeling that whatever was in there couldn't be anything good... but for now, he didint let that bother him, he had a home to get back too. with one huff and petting rex's head, looking down to his friend and smiled "come on boy.... it's time to go home." he says as the dog barks, wagging his tail as the two made their way out of the vault, and back to their home near an overlook in point pleasant, an nice quiet little cabin, near an dock and river, it was peaceful and such. for once Conner felt like he finally had found peace with himself... but of course, when one problem was dealt it... another problem was born. The Treasure of Appalachia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took- a bit forever to make, mainly cause i had to go off of memory of what happened in 76 cause i didint want to replay the entire game again, but hopefully it's uh... enjoyable,,,, but for now! there it is. enjoy


End file.
